The present invention relates to fuel tank inerting systems, and more particularly to an air separation module of a fuel tank inerting system.
Fuel tank inerting systems are used to reduce the risk of fire or fuel tank explosions. Fuel tank inerting systems use air separation modules (ASMs) to separate oxygen from a fluid stream, such as ambient air, to generate an inert, nitrogen-enriched, stream of fluid that can be delivered to the fuel tanks to replace the air/fuel mixture that exists above the liquid fuel. The air separation process works more efficiently with increasing air temperature. An external insulating blanket can be used prevent or limit a loss of heat from the ASMs in low temperature environments. For example, on-board aircraft fuel tank inerting systems, generally referred to as On-Board Inert Gas Generating Systems (OBIGGS), may require the addition of an insulating blanket to prevent or limit heat loss at altitude where temperatures are low. External insulating blankets generally must be secured to the ASMs and/or other components of the fuel inerting system. The secured placement of external insulating blankets can impede regular maintenance and replacement of ASMs. Additionally, external insulating blankets can add cost to the system and are vulnerable to damage and deterioration from handling, weathering or leaking.